The invention relates to jacketed magnetic record disk units (which may be termed "diskettes"), and still more particularly the invention relates to a disk file machine for selectively drawing such diskettes into the machine for a data transferring action.
Jacketed magnetic disks or diskettes have previously been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,658. A disk file machine for utilizing a series of such diskettes has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,836. The machine disclosed in the latter patent includes a bin on top of the machine for holding a series of the diskettes. The diskettes are dropped serially, one at a time, out of the bin into a data transferring position; and the machine includes mechanism for then closing a collet on a driving spindle so as to drive the disk within its jacket. The machine also includes means for substantially at the same time moving a transducer into engagement with the disk through a slot provided in the diskette for a data transferring action. When this action is completed, the steps are reversed. The collet and magnetic head are moved back out of operative positions, and mechanical lifting apparatus is provided so as to move a diskette in data transferring position upwardly back into the bin, particularly into a used diskette section of the bin. The next diskette of the series is then processed in the same manner by the machine.